Unique - Mustang is missing
by ColonelBastard
Summary: Roy went missing and as he appeared again he got unique. Yaoi: Don't Like, Don't Read. Chimera!Roy x Ed
1. Where is that lazy Bastard ?

**_~Roy Pov~_**

It is so cold.. My head hurts … That were my first thoughts as i come back to consciousness. My eyes were heavy and it was hard to open them. All I could see was a blurry vision off a dark room with out much light, for what I was thankful. After some moments I could focus on more things around me. I was in a cage, around my neck was a collar that feels like if it was for a dog. I tried to free my neck as I caught a view of my hand , there was fur, fucking fur and out of that come claws.

"N-no", were the only thing I could bring out. What the hell happened to me that couldn't be true I-I couldn't be a … a chimera... I hit my fists hard against the ground and immediately whined in pain. How could this happen to me? I could barely remember was happened before got here.

Since when was I here? One ,two maybe three days. My head hurt heavy as I tried to remember. The last thing I remember before I was brought here, is a pain in my head and hitting the ground …

**Flashback two days ago**

"Fullmetal you over did it .. again!" Roy massaged his temples cause of the stubborn teen. "What should I do if someone is trying to kill me, Colonel Bastard? Should I stand there still and let them?" Ed yelled back at the Colonel. "No Fullmetal. Just don't destroy the whole countryside along your fighting." Roy sighed. "Humph" Was the only comment that Edward gave at the Colonels statement. "I want to see you fighting with out destroying a city! I bet your flames will burn up everything!" Edward was angry like hell what were the Colonel thinking. "I will leave until you haven't any other nonsense to talk about with me. I would like to go home and rest." "Fullmetal , I know you are trying you best , but next time try not to destroy the town okay?" Roy said in a gentle tone. Ed walked outside only with a wave of his hand.

"That damn teen .." Roy hissed "Someday I will get him to respect orders" he sighed. After that meeting Roy continued his work halfhearted as ever which included some warn shoots from Hawkeye.

Ed was walking trough the park, kicking a stone in front off him. "Damn him. Stupid Colonel. What is thinking! I am doing my best not to destroy everything, but that's not easy with someone behind you, who wants to kill you... stupid Colonel ..." Ed sighed and sits down at the river. "Damn him why do I have to like that bastard couldn't it be someone else or better anyone else but him ..." Ed was thinking and playing with his fingers through the water.

His head completely in the clouds, he even heard Al coming in his suite of armor. "Nii-san, Nii-san!" Alphonse stopped next to his brother. "Hey Nii-san are you listening?" Alphonse touched Eds shoulder and shacked them lightly. Ed twitched and spun quickly around. "Al-Alphonse it is only you. Don't scar my like that!" Ed stood up again and sighed. "You weren't paying attention, Nii-san."Al complained about his brother. "I'm sorry ..I'm sorry I was just … spacing out " Ed smiled a little at his brother. "Spacing out about your crush, ain't I right?" Alphonse mused and would have smirked if he could. Edward blushed immediately and turned away from Alphonse. "You are talking nonsense Alphonse I was spacing out about the food I would eat this evening, Idiot! Now let us leave I am hungry." Ed started walking home. "Hey Nii-san wait for me!" Alphonse yelled and followed his brothers.

While Edward and Alphonse were walking home, Mustang, known as Flame Alchemist ,was still in his office to finish his paperwork before Hawkeye would chop his head off. Thirty minutes passed until Mustang finished his hated paperwork. "Na-aah ,damn it I did it! " Mustangs stretched his arms behind his head and stood up and toke his coat on. "Hawkeye I'm leaving, the paperwork is finished and lays signed on my desk." Roy said while walking out. "Good night,sir." Hawkeye saluted. "Night lieutenant" Roy nodded and walked outside the headquarter.

He walked through the dark street of central, heading home. Halfway to his home he felt watch and followed more and more. He turned around fast. "Hallo? Is there someone?" He shacked his head and continue walking until he felt a blunt pain at his head. The last thing he recognized was the pain from hitting the ground. Everything went black around him he lost consciousness. The next time he woke up, he felt still the pain in his head that was there together with that heavy headache.

Roy groaned. "My head is killing me … where am I?" Roy looked around and found himself in something like a laboratory. It was dark,cold and uncomfortable. After a few he recognized that he was tied up to the ground, only clothed with his underwear. "Hello ?! Is anybody here? This isn't funny at all! I want to see you bastards! Come out and let me see you sick faces !" , he yelled into the darkness. No Response. He sighed and tried to calm down for the sake of his headache.

Finally after some minutes that seemed like hours for Roy a small old door opened and a old man with a sort of disgusting grin walked inside. "You woke up at least. Now we could get over with our next step of research." The grin got wider and gave Roy a bad shiver down his spin. "W-What do you mean with research you creep? Let me go I bet someone is searching after me right now!" He yelled at the man. "Don't be so rude Colonel. Now one will search you at that time, it is 2 o'clock a.m. right now. So let us start with your rebirth right now!" The men started laughing and then a bright golden light appeared around Roy. "W-What are you doing ?! " Roy started screaming in pain and felt like as if is bones were burning and his skin were bursting right open.

After a few minutes the light disappeared and Roy lost consciousness again. He lay limb on the ground and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive. The gold toothed man looked at the former Colonel. "Great he is a success, the first living chimera. He's beautiful we will call him unique from now on. Colonel Roy Mustang isn't alive anymore."

He started laughing again and drags Roy into a cage and puts a collar around his neck. "I will have to train him , he will be my toy and pet. Unique you are a masterpiece of art. No one will get you, you are all mine." With that the men left the room.

**Time skip back to the present**

**_~Edward Pov~_**

Where is the damn Colonel when I need him the first time in my live. Thought angrily and tapped with my finger on the table. I turned around as the door opened. "Lieutenant did you hear something from that lazy bastard? I really need to discuss something with him!" I said while looking at her. "No sorry Edward I didn't. The Colonel isn't home either, so I don't know where he could be." Se said a little worried.

"Maybe he's with one of his numerous dates and couldn't get rid of it." I mused a little pissed. "That is something possible yeah , we will have to wait until he arrives, I am sorry Edward." She said. "It isn't your fault that the stupid Colonel couldn't get his lazy ass out of the bed from one of his dates. " I leaned back and decided to wait for the lazy old man.

But even after to 2 hours there weren't a little sign from that bastard. Slowly I got worried. Where could he be ,god damn it. I thought and looked nervous to the clock but nothing changed. I couldn't get it, since two days the Colonel was ...was missing ?! Now it hit my like a train what if got kidnapped? But no ,we are talking about the Colonel he wouldn't get kidnapped ,right? He is the Flame Alchemist and the hero of Ishval he couldn't let himself get kidnapped so easily.

That would be weird for such a strong man. I thought while I was still worried out of my mind. For someone I normally hate I care a lot for him, but I couldn't bring myself to really hate the Colonel. He changed my life and every time I am looking at him I get butterflies in my tummy. I thought and sighed.

One hour later I couldn't take the waiting anymore and jumped up. "Hawkeye I will walk over to the Colonels house ,maybe he is still at home and has just overslept. I will check it out." I said while walking outside. "Sure if you want to Edward." She said while I was leaving. I'm walking in the direction to Roy's house and stopped in front of it.

No Light, it looks not really alive. I walked to the door and knocked no response. "Mustang ?" I yelled. "Are you at home you lazy bastard?!" No response either. I sighed and walked back to the headquarter in the hope the Colonel had arrived by now. I walked back to the headquarter and opened the door in the hope, that bastard would sit at his desk. Nothing. He wasn't there his chair was empty.

"No sign of him , Lieutenant?" I asked "I'm sorry Edward , no sign of him." She said with worry in her voice. "He wasn't home either." I sighed. "Where could that lazy, old Bastard be? " I answered angrily to override my worries. I sat down on the couch and leaned back."So what should we do Hawkeye? Built a search-group or wait a few days longer?" "Let us be patient and wait another day." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Mhh yeah maybe you are right. I will walk home in the meantime so call me if he shows up, okay?" I said a little blushing and stands up again. "I will call you Edward . Have a nice day." "Yeah … thanks you too Hawkeye." I smiled a little bit and left the office and walked home.

* * *

I did some changes ; D


	2. Behave yourself !

_**~Edward Pov~**_

Now one weeks has past and still the Colonel hasn't shown up until now. I'm getting more and more worried with every minute passing by. Not even a little sign of that damn bastard, not even a damn phone call.

For gods sake at least call you fucking idiot.. I am worried out of my mind...

_**~Roy Pov~**_

I can't really say how long I am down here, in that room isn't any window to see the sunlight or any natural light from the outside. That damned guy won't give me any food until I would call him master ,since I look more like a animal than a human. I sighed heavy and lied on the floor to find a comfortable position with this body. I whined in pain almost every time when I tried to move in an other position.

The door opened and the old geezer walked over to my cage where I was held. "So did you decide if you would get yourself some food, Unique?" That bastard asked me. I growled. "My name is Roy Mustang not that Unique shit!" "Oh really. Fine then. You won't get anything today, your choice.", he grinned evil. My stomach made some loud noises and I turned around to hide my slight blush. "So you are hungry, I see. You know you have to call me master and take your new name."

"Never! I will never call you master !" I snarled. He opened the cage for the first time and stepped inside. I looked over to the open cage door and to that old geezer and calculated my changes of fleeing. I must be faster than him, even if it would hurt to run away.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Unique. You haven't a normal collar around your neck, my cute little boy. I could send a signal to it and you would get a electric shock almost enough to make you pass out." He grabbed me at my collar and pulled me closer. "So be a good pet and behave yourself."

I growled again and bit deeply into his arm to make it bleed. "You little fucker what do you think you are doing,huh?!" He hit me with his second hand right into my face and kicked me hard into my stomach. I whined and whimpered in pain. "That's what you will get for your rude behavior. Behave and you will have a nice life with me, Unique." He left me alone, curling up on the ground.

You will never break my willpower you sick bastard, even if you wouldn't give me food or water! I thought. I moved myself on the little mattress in the corner and collapsed on it closing my eyes. He will never, NEVER break me! I thought before I fall asleep through the pain in my whole body.

_**~No Pov**_~

Roy woke up through a bucket of water and yelped and twitched heavy. "Good morning Unique, I hope you slept well. I thought you would like to take a shower." The gold toothed men grinned. Roy shock himself to get the ice cold water of his fur and trembles. "W-Why are you doing this? This is sick!"

"Because you are unique and a piece of art to me. You must be mine.",he opened the cage again and stepped inside again and tried to grab Roy again. Roy only flinched away and moved a little backwards. "Don't touch me you sick bastard!" Roy growled. "Come over here Unique and let me look over you body. Your body must be messed up or do you prefer a shock from your collar?"

Roy stopped his growling and lowered his head but doesn't move an inch. "Move yourself Unique!" he ordered. Roy slowly shock his head. "Fine then feel pain to behave."

He grinned and Roy immediately squints his eyes and yowled loudly in shock and pain. He curled himself together in a tight ball and whimpers. The old geezer grins winning and move closer to Roy and wants to touch him. Roy lifted his head up again and growl at him and tried to bite him again. "Don't you dare to bite me again!" Roy felt another wave of pain and his muscles twitching violently. He lied on the ground panting hard, in pain.

"I guess now I could look over your beautiful body, Unique." He reached out for Roy and dragged him out of the cage. Roy didn't try to growl or bite him, he was to exhausted to do that. Roy only heard the men laughing while he was pulled over the ground. His strength betrayed him and his eyes fell shut.

_**~Edward Pov**_~

"Hawkeye, we have to do something, he is missing for one week. This isn't normal! Something happened, I can feel it !", I yelled angrily. " I know Edward , but we haven't even a little clue where the Colonel could be.." she said sadly. I groaned annoyed "Hawkeye, we have to do something! If you wouldn't do something, I will go and search for him alone!"

"Edward calm down. I will inform the fuhrer and we will built up a investigation team, okay? I know you are worried, Edward .. I am worried too, you know?" Hawkeye looked into my eyes. I sighed. "I am sorry Hawkeye ,I know. I just can't sitting around and just wait for something to happen." I walked through the office to think a little over the whole situation.

God Roy where are you? You damn idiot! Why couldn't you come back and make some height jokes and everything will return to normal? I thought and sighed again. "I will go home, call if you knew something new, okay?" Hawkeye nodded and smiled at me. "I will Edward, I will."

I walked home through the park and looked over the small lake. "Roy, where are you ….? I am missing you."

I whispered and some tears run down my cheeks. Great now he made me cry and he isn't even here.

And that was the point he **isn't** here …

* * *

Damn it. Is the story okay? o_ô or is it a complete failure? x_x


	3. You like him don't you ?

_**~Roy Pov**_

I woke up through a pain in my lower half of my body, better at the end of my spine. I lifted my head tiredly up and looked for the reason. "I-I have a tail ?! Oh my god..." The gold toothed men held it in his hand and pulled at it again and I whined in pain and tried to glare at him.

"What are you planning? Let me go!" I yelled at him. "As I said I want you to be mine and to be honest I wouldn't let walk around like that ,Unique. You are really sure ,you want to walk around like that?" He hold a mirror up, so I could see my face. " I-I .. Th-that couldn't be me …"

I was full of horror as I looked at my reflection. I looked like a mess. I had black fury ears that twitched between my messy hair, that was mixed up with fur. My face wasn't the same either, I got a bit of a dog snout,sharp teeth in my mouth and fur everywhere. I wanted to touch my face but couldn't cause my hands were tied up an the metal table I was laying on.

"So you want to go outside like that ,Unique? I said you are a piece of art." I was shocked I didn't know what to say I couldn't go out like that. It really would be the best to hide myself down here for the rest of my life. How should I fulfill my goals and dreams like that? I couldn't. I will never live a normal life again. I will be cursed the rest of my life to live like that. A little whine escaped my lips and I looked aside.

"N-No I will stay here M-Master, Unique will be a good pet." My eyes went blank of emotions and lost their beautiful color. "See there we go , so let me examine your body with out biting." I only nodded slightly.

_**~No Pov~**_

The gold toothed doctor starts to examines Roy's body. He touches Roy's back and legs to feel the bone connections. "Your bones look fine to me, that is good. So only your muscles should be stiff and hurting you."

The Geezer strokes along Roy's thigh and strokes slowly along Roy's member. Roy's eyes got wide immediately and he whimpers a little. " D-Don't touch me there." The Doc strokes slowly along it and grins. "My my , we want to see if you could reproduce with some female chimeras. That would be a miracle in my experiments, so hold still and let me test your organ."

He quickens his strokes and watches Roy moves under his touch. "D-Don't ! Stop please! I don't want to !" Roy whined. "Shut up and behave yourself Unique ,I will do it if you want or not!" Roy bites on his lip to suppress his groan and gasp.

"I see ,you like it don't you ? Enjoy yourself Unique. If you will be a good boy, maybe you will get this more often." The old men grin at Roy and amasses him harder. "N-No I-I do- " He has to bite on his lip to suppress another moan. His breath starts to get heavier and he trembles in disgust and light pleasure.

He couldn't do anything against that growing pleasure, his body was betraying him. It must be the dog who mades him that desperate. He whined and whimpers between slowly rising moans. Tied up like that he could only take it and cum for that old perverted scientist.

"Come on Unique. Let us end this little show." The men grinned evil and squeezes Roy's member slightly, while he amasses him fast. Roy couldn't hold it back anymore ,even if wanted to. He cam with a high pitched whine or moan in the old geezers hand and pants.  
"Good boy, I guess we have new stuff for some experiments. I bet you will be a good boy and reproduce with some females ,right?" The men glared at Roy who was still breathing heavy.

"I-I will ,Master ... " Roy mumbled displeased and puts his head to the side. The gold toothed men approached to Roy's side and pats his head. "That is a good puppy. I guess you deserve some food today."

He untied Roy's hands and left Roy on the table to clean his hands. Roy started to curl up on the table as the old men pulls him down at his collar. "Stand up and follow me back in your new cage, Unique." Roy followed the doctor in another room of that laboratory and looked quiet amazed around.

He flopped down on his four to relax his back from the straight walking. "I said you could have a nice life if you behave, Unique. In the next few days I will bring you some females to reproduce with ,get it?" "Got it , master.." Roy answered and walked straight to his new sleeping places, it was a mattress too but that one thicker than the last.

Roy laid down and closed his eyes after he had curled up on it. "I see you feel comfortable. I will bring you some food later." He ruffled through Roy's fur and grins at the broken Mustang. Roy himself had fallen asleep through the last events.

_**~Edward Pov**_~

After another restless night with some nightmares, I was sitting in Roy's office with Hawkeye and Hughes. He just arrived in East City after we called him some hours ago. "Why didn't you call me earlier ?" Hughes halfway glared at Hawkeye and me.  
Riza answered his question. "Because we didn't wanted you to be worried ,cause the Colonel was missing two or three days." I nodded a little in agreement and sat back against the couch. "We really would have called earlier if we had known he wouldn't show up. But now it is to late. The most important thing is to find Roy alive."

I didn't recognize that I called him by his first name. Meas raised an eyebrow. "Since when you are that close to him, to call him Roy ,Edward? I thought you both hated each other?" I swallowed hard. Did I really call him Roy? Fuck … "Ehm he is missing and I'm worried. Nothing more okay ? Could we please stay focused on the subject to find the _**Colonel **_alive." Who knows what happened to him." Hughes and Hawkeye started to grin both.

"You like him don't you, Ed?" Maes asked me. I feel my face heating up. "N-No I don't! Who said something like that? How could I like such a selfish bastard like him?!" I tried to get out of it. "Naaw come on Ed you face is saying something other. You like him, admit it!" Hughes teased me."Fine and what if like him ? What would be the difficulty by that? "

Hughes grinned wide and Hawkeye tried to hide her smirk. "Nothing , I was just curios about it Edward." "You people are unbelievable!" I yelled. "Could we please focus again ?!" I begged a little. I just wanted that flame creating bastard back.


	4. You passed the test

_**Roy Pov~**_

I woke up to a metal noise and opened my eyes to look what it could be. It was that gold toothed bastard again with a bowl. I couldn't see what was in it. "I brought you some water and food Unique I guess you must be hungry." He grinned a little as I half way jumped on the bowls. I didn't care if it was dog food. I was so hungry, I probably would have ate everything.

"Take it slow or you will throw up again." I stopped as the bowl was empty and began to heal my dry throat with that water. "It tastes weird..." I whispered. "So you did taste it, huh? That are just a few hormones to get you a little more willingly, to reproduce with your new mating partners." He said with pointing on to chimeras at the other end of the room.

They looked horrible even more damaged than me and even I looked horrible. "Move over here you two and meet your new partner." Both of the disgusting looking Chimeras walked over, they still had some human parts most likely their eyes.

As they approached to me a scent hit my nose that I couldn't describe. "They are in breeding season, Unique, now it's your time to make them happy." I looked at them and sniffed around. They smelled so delicious. Their scent was full of sex and made me grow hard if I wanted to or not.

Fuck that dog senses , I don't wanted to fuck with these chimeras but my body wanted it so badly. "Leave, I want privacy." I looked at the gold toothed man while sniffing at one of them to find the sweetly smelling spot. "Don't be to rough, Unique." he winked. I was pissed, really pissed.

I couldn't stop my body to take both of them. They were just willing to be fucked and I... Yes and what about me? I was drugged and the dog senses got over me reproduce with that fucking good smelling chimeras.  
After I fucked them both I laid down on my sleeping place ashamed of myself. I had fucked two chimeras. Who knows how much they were human... But why did I care I have to live down here for the rest of my life. So why not having some fun with some willingly chimeras?

_**No Pov in East City~**_

Edward, Maes and Riza meanwhile started to search after the missing Colonel and some interesting file at the police station. "Here look! In the last two weeks five girls went missing around here." Hughes said. "Do you think that has something to do with the Colonel?" Hawkeye asked Hughes. Edward was more interested in the places where they went missing and puts a pin on a map.

"Look over here, I marked the places where they went missing and now look at the place." Ed pointed on the map. "The fifth laboratory. I thought there is nothing more then a burned down house." Maes said shocked. "Everything could be different. We have to check it out now!"

Edward said jumping up from his chair. "Ed calm down we have to built up a team and then we will check it out. You don't know what will be waiting there for us." Hawkeye said calmly. "You have to be patient or it will make it all worse." She continued. "I know but I wanted to kick that sucker ass who kidnapped him and done whatever with him! I just want to save him so badly …"

The young alchemist whispered. Hughes went in the conversation. "We want to save him too Edward. We will form a team and look that place up this evening, alright?" Edward only nodded.  
While the three started to built up a team to rescue Roy, the gold-toothed man already planned the next experiment with Roy.

_**Roy Pov~**_

I was still laying on my mattress with the two female chimeras as the geezer entered the room. "I guess you had fun, Unique." I let out a little displeased growl. "Not your business." The man grinned and walked over to us. I tensed up and looked at every move he made.

He grabbed one of my new female comrades and dragged her from the mattress. I jumped up and growled at him."Let her go!" "Don't you dare to growl and order me, Unique! Behave yourself!" I felt another wave of pain. I squinted my eyes and whimpered.

It was another shock from the collar. I halfway passed out this time and collapse on the ground. The other female chimera jumped up and licked my shoulder. "Don't worry I am alright." I whimpered and lifted myself up again and looked at the gold toothed men who slapped my second female comrade. She whimpered and whined. "STOP IT!" I jumped halfway on the doc and bit deeply in his arm. He screamed in pain and let go of her. "Are you serious Unique?!"

He hit me hard in the face and I fall on the ground again. Exhausted from the punishment earlier, I only lifted my head up and looked at him. "Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything, punish me, not them, please master... " He kicked me hard in my stomach and yelled at me. "The hell! I will punish you! Stand up, you god damned dog mix!"

I lifted my trembling body up only to be thrown at the next wall. I whimpered in pain. The two wanted to come over to me and help but before they could move an inch I said:"St-Stay there don't move I-I will be fine!" "You won't be fine Unique! I will make you even more unique!"

He had a scissor in his hand and grabbed my left ear and cut into it. I screamed in pain and saw a peace off my dog ear fall on the ground, it must be my half ear lying there. I felt blood on my head and whimpered the whole time.

"Shut the fuck up! That is what you get for biting and growling!" I bit on my lip and nodded a bit. "I know master b-but you hit them.. I c-can't let you do this. I won't attack if you wouldn't harm them." I said in a painful voice. "So you would protect them with your own pitiful life, huh?" He grinned. "Yeah, I would." I lifted my body up again and tried to stand as straight as possible.

"Fine Unique you passed the test." I looked confused . "W-What test !" "I just wanted to see how far you would go, to protect some female failures of chimeras." I glared at him. "Don't call them failure they are beautiful! They are all I have!" I looked at my two female mates who looked more like dogs than woman, but still they had human feelings and acted somehow human. I just couldn't let them get hurt. "Interesting!"

With this words the man left and I limped back to my girls and laid down between them. "He will never hurt you two, okay?" Both of them started to lick my wounds especially my ear to stop the bleeding. I whimpered a little and closed my eyes. It only took a few minutes for me to fall asleep between my two, for me beautiful, ladies.

* * *

I hope you liked it : D


	5. The rescue started

**_Hey there here is another chapter ; D thanks for the nice reviews_**

* * *

**_~No Pov~_**

Roy was laying on the ground. He felt like his head wanted to explode. He basically felt weak and helpless. It was hard for him to admit, but he was useless. His chest was sore and his ear was going to kill through the pain.

Two of hie ribs were broken and started to poke in his lung. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little and that wasn't a pleasure groan. He started to prod one of his comrades in her side to wake her up. The smaller of both female chimeras woke up and licks over Roy's cheek. Roy smiled at her a little but has to whimper a little. "C-Could you get me some water please ? I don't want to move more as needed."

The female nodded and moved to get the bowl with water and pushed it forward on the ground. "Thanks" Roy whispered quietly and takes some of the water. He looked at the smaller chimera and smiles a little.

"I wish you two could talk but I guess he mixed you up too much. Don't worry when we get out of here we will get back to normal, okay? " The female chimera nodded and wagged her tail. Roy twitched as heard the door open.

"Not again." Roy thought and lifted his head up and got himself ready for another attack against him or his comrades. The doctor came inside and placed three bowls with food on the ground. The old geezer had dirty grin on his face,that Roy made worry.

"Have a nice meal. Ahh and before forget to mention. You three are only eating from the bowl in front off you get it?" He glared a little at Roy and the other two. "We get it … master." Roy spatted out and lifted himself whimpering up from the ground.  
"Is there someone in pain?" The doc grinned darkly. Roy bit on his lip. "N-no I am not I can take it." "If you say so. You how to contact me if you get in to much pain." The old geezer walk out. "Dream on you damn bastard." Roy whispered and starts to ~eat.

_**~Roy Pov~**_

Why couldn't someone find us and get us out off here. I don't know how long I could resist not to give in. Edward, Maes or Hawkeye please get us out of here! I feel like dying. I thought and a single tear slipped down my dog-like cheek.

What if no one will ever will rescue us. And what will happen if we get out? Will they kill us or bring us into some laboratories? Or both … I stopped eating and laid back down. They will save us right? My comrades ate all of their food and licked my wounds after this again.  
I only tried to sleep and get away this awful thoughts off getting killed after being rescued.

_**~Ed Pov~**_

We were finally on the way to find Roy or what was left off him. We still don't had any clue who had kidnapped him and what happened to him. I was hoping we would find him fast in that damn it fifth laboratory. We were I the car maybe twenty minutes away from that shitty place.

Hughes was driving and Hawkeye sat next to him and I am on the back seat. Nervous like hell to be honest. Behind our car were six cars other with some more soldiers. "Are we there now?" "No Edward it is only two minutes later than the last time you ask..." Hawkeye sighed annoyed .  
"Sorry I just want to find him..." The ride was like hours for me, but finally we arrived at the ruins of the burned down building. I felt my heart pounding in my neck. Finally. I thought. Roy only a little more...

**_~No Pov Central~_**

Edward , Maes and Riza had arrived at the burned ruin of the fifth laboratory. Everything looked like it would break from some footsteps or a little to much weight. Edward was already on his way to find a path through the last pieces off the houses what used to be at this place.

"Edward wait , where do you want to search?" Hughes shouted. "Under this shit here , it is in the underground." Edward searched for a way down in the underground. "Everyone search for a way downwards! If you found one inform us !" Hughes commanded.  
The search for the missing Colonel was started, with everything they've got. Almost thirty soldiers were searching in the ruins, for a way down to rescue the Colonel.

_**~Roy Pov~**_

I woke up to high pitched whine and whimpering next to me. I opened my eyes and expected the worst. But the gold toothed men wasn't in the room. I groaned a little and lifted myself up and looked aside. "W-What's wrong ?"

I asked and poked the whimpering chimera. She looked at me with a pained face and rubbed her face against my shoulder. I licked her cheek and tried to calm her down. She looked like she couldn't move probably. "Was it after you food? "

She nodded lightly and started to breath heavier. "That god damn it mother fucker ! He.. He .. I guess he poisoned you with something, that mixed in your food." I was full off anger and growled loudly, showing my fangs. "You god damn it bastard come over here and give her the antidote! "

"If she dies ,you will die too! " I yelled, but nothing happened. I laid down next to her and licked her cheek. "I-I am so sorry I wanted to take you both with me, to get you back to normal and not that … " A tear escaped my eye again.

_**~No Pov~**_

The breathing from the poisoned chimera got slower and slower until it finally stopped. Roy pocked her and tries his best to got to breathing again but nothing. Her body had give in, she stopped fighting. Maybe _that_ was their only way to get out. _**Dying**_.

To stop the fight and start to die, like the poisoned chimera that was laying next to Roy. Roy couldn't let go off the thought. It would be much easier to die than to fight and hope for rescue. He hadn't hope anymore, just like the war nothing seemed important.

Just like an empty shell, only moving around to take orders nothing more. Wouldn't it be easier to die than to be a slave? For Roy the answer was yes. But how to kill yourself inside off that room. There was nothing sharp or anything else.

On the other side there were reasons not to die. First of all the second female chimera, who know what would happen to her if he dies. Second his feeling for a certain blonde boy outside. Roy laid his head on the ground and the remaining chimera moved closer slightly whimpering.

* * *

Sorry that I took so long DX I had some changes at work -


	6. Yes, I will kill them Master

**_Central no Pov~_**

They were searching for hours now. "Not even a single clue for a way down." Maes sighed "Edward are you really sure, here is something?" "Yes I am hundred percent sure that here must be a way down! We just have to search longer !" Ed almost yelled.

Hughes wanted to say something as a soldier yelled. "We found some stairs over here!" "See told you !" Ed smirked wide and moved in the direction to the stairs. "Alright, alright." Hughes followed Ed. "Lets us find the Colonel!" Ed started his way down. "Everybody follow Edward and help us to find Colonel Roy Mustang!" Hughes ordered.

_**Pov Doc~**_

They are on their way down here. Maybe I should drug both and drag them out of here. The golden toothed doctor thought. Or better I will get Unique to attack them with the reason that they want to kill his remaining female.

Mhh that sounds like a perfect plan. Unique killing his savior. The Doc started to laugh evilly.

_**No Pov~**_

Roy woke up only to close his eyes again. He whimpered slightly in pain and frustration. Why couldn't he just get out of here? He was a chimera after all there must be a way out of here. Roy sighed and started to lick his own side.

His female comrade started to wake up and licked his shoulder and whined quietly. "Morning or so." Roy said opening his eyes. Roy moved closer to his female and continued to lick his wounds. A few minutes later the old doctor came inside.

Roy started to growl and jump up as best as possible. "My My is there someone angry? I am sorry for your comrade. Guess she ate something wrong." The doctor mused. "You poisoned her you god damn it mother fucker! You let her die!" Roy growled loudly ,showing his teeth.

"If you are so angry at me, you should know that there will come some people." the doc grinned evil. "What do they want, who are they?" Roy's growling stopped slowly. "They want to kill you and your last female, Unique. You will be all alone, down here. Would you kill them for hurting her?" The doc asked while placing bowls with food on the ground.

Roy hesitated and looked at his female. "Yes, I would kill for her." The geezer grinned wider. "So you will kill them for me, Unique? Will you be a good boy?" "Y-Yes I will kill them all Master." Roy bowed his head down in shame to know he have to kill.

"Good boy. I will inform you when I see them." The geezer left the room chuckling to himself. Roy and his female started to eat their bowls.

No Pov with Ed/Hughes/Riza

Edward had made his way down and was walking through the dark corridors of the old underground system. He didn't really know where he should start his search. Hughes came up next to Edward. "Which way should we take? Do you have any ideas Ed?" Hughes ask with some concern in his voice.

"Am I looking like a map to you?" Edward snapped back. "I don't where to go either." Edward sighed heavily. "Let us split in two groups." Riza suggested. "You,Hughes and ten soldiers will go left and I will take the remaining twenty soldier and check out the right corridor. Clear?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hughes admitted. "Fine, but hold your guard up we don't know what else, beside the Colonel, could be in here." Edward warned. Riza only nodded and took her twenty soldiers and left in the right corridor.

**_Ed Pov~_**

Where are you Mustang ? I thought. It couldn't be that hard to find him in here. I ran in another corridor. Nothing. Everything was pitch dark, nothing more. I won't give up! I will find you, I promise. Don't you dare to die on me bastard! My mind screamed.

"Edward, wait for us. Don't go on your own. As you said we don't what could be down here." Hughes said to me. "Yeah I know that. I just want to find him as fast as possible." I ran in another corridor. This one looked a little different. Cleaner than the last on.

"Hughes I guess we are on the right way! The corridor is cleaner than the others. Here must have been some in the past weeks." I walked faster.

**_Roy Pov~_**

My female comrade and I were sent into the dark corridors. To my own surprise I could see well in the darkness and could smell some humans coming our way. We started to move in this direction. I wouldn't allow them to hurt my last beautiful lady.

My last hope. My last reason to live. Edward flashed in my mind and I howled. Why couldn't he save me? Why didn't he try to save me? Everybody left me down here in pain, loneliness and with my own depressed thoughts.

We both stopped as we heard foot steps coming closer. I was still in pain and panting lightly. "Slow down that sounds like five no wait. Around ten people coming our way." I said quietly to her. "We have to be careful or they will kill with out a thought. We have to be quit and just like shadows, understand?"

She nodded at me and started to move quietly and much slower.

_**No Pov with Riza~**_

In Rizas corridor weren't any signs of human or someone who could have used that place. I guess this one will be the dead end. Riza sighed and continued to walk with her soldiers through the dark corridors.

They followed the corridor until they saw the end. "Dead end! We will walked back up team up with Edward, Hughes and the other!" Riza ordered and they started their way back to meet the others.

**_No Pov Edward /Hughes~_**

Everyone twitched as they heard the howl. "What was that? I hope that was only some wind blowing throw the corridors." Hughes laughed nervously. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but it sounded like a wolf or a dog at least. If we would have bad luck it could be a chimera." Ed informed Hughes.

"Soldiers don't let your guard down and prepare yourself for everything." Hughes commanded. Ed was still walking ahead as he heard a scratch and some panting. "Hughes we got some visitors around here ..." Ed whispers and saw some glowing eyes some feet away from him.

* * *

I know bad situation to make a cut ... but I wanted to ; D Thanks for reading !


	7. You can't save me anymore

Sorry for the cliffhanger : D

* * *

**_-No Pov- _**

Edward heard some growling and all soldiers were concentrated on the eyes in front of them. With out the noticing the female chimera jumped out of the darkness in the direction to Hughes. "Hughes watch out!" Edward yelled.

In the moment Ed yelled, shot echoed through the corridor. The chimera fell one the ground whimpering. "I got it, don't worry." Ed looked in front of him again and the second pair of glowing eyes was gone.  
"No don't die on me." Roy tried to drag his last female away from the soldiers as best as he could. His hands which were more paw-like weren't very helpful. He licked her wound. "Don't die, don't die!" Roy whimpered lowly and turned around in the direction the shot came growled deeply.

**_-Edward Pov-_**

I looked at the two chimeras. I was shocked, it was him. It was Roy. He .. he was a chimera a ugly looking chimera. His round, beautiful face was destroyed through the more dog like nose and his body was smaller and pretty screwed up from first view.

"D-Don't shoot!" I yelled and moved forward without hesitation. Hughes grabbed his shoulder. "Edward are you stupid?! Stay away from them!" I jerked out of Hughes hold and moved closer tears streaming down my face.

I knelt down in front of the growling chimera. "R-Roy everything's alright. We won't hurt you." I held out my hand carefully hoping he won't bite me. "You don't have to fight anymore. We want to help, you please calm down."

**_-Roy Pov-_**

****He shoot her. My mind was full of anger and rage I wanted to tear him in pieces but my mind screamed not to. The man who shot my last girl was my best friend Maes Hughes. I couldn't attack him. I couldn't hurt him.

I just kept growling holding them away from her, protecting her. As I heard his voice, Edwards voice, my growling stop immediately. I looked up into his face that was full of tears. He was holding his hand in my direction.  
"E-Ed... " I laid my deformed head against his palm. "You really came." Small tears of joy were rolling down my face. Just in this moment of happiness, I felt one of those electric shocks again. I whimpered and whispered. "R-Run all of you or he will hurt you !"  
"I won't leave you Roy! I won't let you alone down here!" Ed cried and came closer to me. "D-Don't just go!"

_**-No Pov-**_

The golden toothed doctor was coming into the corridor sending another wave of pain into Uniques collar. "Unique you are a bad boy. I thought I told you to kill them." Roy was panting hard, lying on the ground. "I-I am sorry master I can't ..." Roy moved against the wall next to his female chimera.

Edward clapped his hands and created some hands that flew in direction to the old geezer. "Roy stop calling him master, when did you put yourself on such low level ?" Roy snorted. "After I was turned into that pitiful being Edward. After I lost my humanity. Shortly after the death of my first comrades."

Roy lifted himself up from the ground. "You can't save me anymore I can't be changed back. You could only kill me." At those words some earth steps appeared between the soldiers and kicked them around in the corridor.  
Edward only had time to push himself and Hughes to the side to dodge them. "Hughes stay there I will take care of him." The air was full of groaning and screaming from the hurt soldiers. The doctor step around the hands that were thrown at him.

"No one will touch my master piece of art!" He laughed insane. "You won't go out of here with him! Not alive!" "How do you dare to create human chimeras! How could you do that?! You are completely insane! You will pay for that, you god damn freak!" Ed ran in direction to the doc and clapped his hands again.

"Ed! No! Watch out !" Roy screamed seeing the gun in the doctors hands.

Another shot were heard and a body was falling on the ground. Ed lifted himself up and looked aside. _No .. no... __**NO**_! Ed screamed in his mind. Roy had tackled him aside and took the bullet for him. " Roy! God damn it, no!"

Ed was running over to Roy and knelt down next to him slightly touching the wound. Roy let out a hurt whimper and lifted up his head and whispered. "You should be more careful Fullmetal." A little smirk appeared on his lips.

"Talk for yourself you idiot!" Ed stood up and ran again in the direction to the old geezer which were laughing dirty and loudly. "Oh it is so beautiful. Unique tried to save you and will be dieing himself. What a beautiful game!" The doctor mused.

Hughes tried to moved unseen to Roy and whispered. "Hey buddy do you think I could drag you out of here." Roy shook his head. "It will hurt much the bullet is between two ribs." He whimpered lightly.  
"Come on get a grip and hold yourself together I will drag you to the wall." Roy nodded lightly but whimpered as Hughes dragged him carefully over the ground in direction to his female chimera. "W-What is with her?" Roy was panting heavily. "The bullet only hit her shoulder, she will make it I am more worried about you." Hughes said.

In the meantime Edward was fighting with the doctor and he was faster than Edward had imagined it. After some moments of exchange of blows, Edward finally caught the Doctor with a spike out of the ground that pierced through his heart from behind, holding him up in the air.  
He was choking blood and laughed. "Such a energetic young man. You would have been a great chimera next to Unique. I hope you will have fun with my master piece young Elric." He laughed dryly before he passed away.

Edward ran over to Hughes,Roy and the female chimera. "Oh god Roy. Don't you dare to die on us." Edward cried. "I won't die that easy chibi, don't worry." He smiled weakly. The only thing he heard were screams of his name, dying away as he slip into darkness that felt so good to him.

* * *

Next cliffhanger DX I can't do aynthing against it. I first thought about ending the story right here ... buuuut I guess you all would kill me xD so it doesn't end right now : )


	8. A Nightmare

**_~Roy Pov~_**

I woke up in my bed. My head felt like it would explode any second. The sun was shining through my window. It was a beautiful day. I stroke through my hair and sat up. I looked around everything was shining brighter than usual.

While I was wondering about that fact the door opened and Edward stepped inside in his everyday clothes. "Morning, sleepy head did you sleep well?" Ed came nearer and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Yeah I slept fine I only got a headache." I groaned a little. "You hit your head yesterday don't you remember?" Ed smiles softly at me. "No I don't remember." Since when is he so close to me something is wrong. I thought.  
"The doctor is still here maybe he should look over your head, darling. Wait a second." I only saw Ed disappearing and heard approaching footsteps after some time. I turned around and gasps shortly.  
"Hello Unique. I heard you bumped your head huh? Don't you remember me or your pains?" The doc stepped closer . I couldn't move not even an inch. "D-Don't touch me. D-Don't get near me! Ed! Ed! Help me please!"  
Ed came back into my view. "Hey we only want to help you and make you unique. It wouldn't hurt I promise." Ed grinned evil. As I looked down I saw my body changing. Hair grew, my spine changed, I got claws and my face was changing into a dog like one.  
Edward and the doctor were laughing evil. "Now behave yourself Unique or everyone will die." The doctor grinned widely. Ed came nearer and was holding a knife. "As you said Roy you can't be changed back. I have to kill you. I am sorry." He lifted up the knife and was about to slam it into my chest.  
I woke up screaming in pain and panting for air. I curled myself up only to lose consciousness ones more.

_**~Ed Pov~**_

I ran upstairs only to see Roy rolling back his eyes and slipping back down onto the bed. "Roy Roy ! He wake up!" He was panting heavy and his forehead was sweaty. What in the gates name was he dreaming, I wondered.

I checked his bandaged and wipes away his sweat with a wet cloth. "Roy you were scarring everyone with your action down there, we thought you would die you idiot." I wiped away my tears as the memories flashed back into my mind.

**_Flashback after Roy blacked out_**

_"ROY! Wake up! Hey Roy! Please you said you won't die wake up!" I moved Roy at his shoulder but was pulled back by Hughes. "Edward stop it! We don't know if he has other injuries then the bullet in his body ,don't move him so much." _

_I was crying hard. "We have to get him out of here, Hughes!" I took of my coat and covered him with it. It covered more than it would have done normally. Some moments later Riza met up with us. "What happened here? We heard shots and screaming did you find the Colonel?"_

_Hughes pointed down on me and the chimera laying on my lap. "Oh my god ..." She was shocked. "Search for wounded people and carry them outside and hurry up!" Hughes ordered. "He got turned from that doctor." Hughes turned his head and Riza followed his gaze to the man who was pierced with a spike._

_I saw the other chimera limping over to me Roy. She started to lick Roys wounds and looked worried. It hit me like a bulldozer. "You got kidnapped as well. Am I right?" The chimera nodded. " And you still show emotions through your eyes. So your mind must be human." She nodded again. "That's cruel... We will get you out of here don't worry."_

_"Hughes let us get out of here please!" I suggested. "You are right let us leave." With that I lifted Roy up as carefully as I could and carried him outside. Closely followed by the female chimera._

_**Flashback end**_

I sighed heavily and laid the cloth back onto his forehead. He looked awful but I still loved him and his appearance wouldn't change that fact. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I walked downstairs again, hoping my Colonel would wake up soon.  
The female Chimera was already healed and was staying with Hawkeye cause she could go outside without anyone screaming or running away. Roy wouldn't have so much luck. He didn't looked like human or dog. He was just a big mess.

We also could find out which name the female chimera had before she was turned. She tapped her paw on her picture. Her former name was Jessica Green. But I didn't had a clue what we could do to change them back.

I called Alphonse in Resembool. " Alphonse Elric speaking at the Rockbells phone. How can I help you?" "You could help me to figure out how to change a chimera back into a human." I suggested. "Nii-san! Why do you want to do that?" Alphonse asked confused.

"B-Because the C-Colonel was turned into one." My voice broke away and tears were falling down my face again. "How did that happen, Ed? I mean I know he was missing but he was turned into a chimera? "

"Y-Yes he was turned. There were a few more chimeras downstairs … It was cruel and ugly. The whole laboratory was full of blood. " I sobbed between my words. "Should I catch the next train and come to Central to help you ?"

"Y-Yes please … I can't stand it alone please hurry Al." I wiped my tears away. "I will hurry Ed don't worry. See you soon." I heard the line went dead and put the receiver back down. Hurry Al please … I thought and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
